Sandbox Society
by Marin Liliz
Summary: Meet proud Hikaru -ByaRen' son- , furry-tailed Susumu -Komamura/Tousen's son- and enfants terribles Ren and Yuu -ShunUki's twins- and follow their adventures, day-to-day life and time spent in Zaraki's day-care. Oneshot collection. Mpreg.
1. Of Pink Haori and Twin Zanpakutou

**Warnings**: Implied Male-pregnancy

**Summary**: The twins both want to wear Shunsui's old pink haori and none is willing to give. Mayhem ensues in the Ukitake-Kyouraku household.

Bosska (over at y!Gallery) has been drawing these cute Bleach mpreg pics, that and Gokuma (also from y!Gallery) has been feeding my plotbunnies with comments to Bosska's drawings. So this is the result.

It is all their fault! So this is for them.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite Save a few OCs.

**

* * *

**

**[Of Pink Haori and Twin Zanpakutou]**

"Daddy, Daddy! LOOK! Don't I look cool?"

Ukitake looked up from his effort to keep the family room free from his children toys - if only for a few minutes – to see one of his son Yuu, wearing Shunsui's pink _haori_.

The child was nearly completely engulfed by the pink fabric - only his head discernable in the flowery madness - struggling to stand straight and proud in his father's favoured garment. Ukitake couldn't help but beam at the sight and agree wholeheartedly with his son.

"Yes, you do! You look very dashing, Yuu."

The boy, not familiar with the word, looked somewhat doubtful. "Is that cool!?"

"Oh, yes! Very cool. Just like Papa." The dazzling smile his son gave him was blinding.

"Me too! Me too! Me too! I wanna wear Papa's _haori_ too."

His other son - Ren -a perfect copy of the first boy, skidded into the room eyeing his brother in their father's _haori_ with an eagerness that Ukitake knew could easily turn into a squabble of unimaginable proportions; he tried to come up with a satisfactory solution before all _Hollows_ broke loose.

"No! I'm wearing it first!"

"But I **want** it, too!"

"Boys! It's big enough for both of you. You can wear it at the same time." And there would still be enough flowery pink fabric for two more little boys.

The children pondered their Daddy's suggestion for a second before Yuu ran to the next room, away from his twin.

"HEY! Not fair!" Huffed Ren, before setting off after his brother.

Ukitake shook his head and called after them. "Boys!"

***

Shunsui walked into the battlefield his living room had become. Tension filled the family room; on one side of the small tea table, Ren stood in battle position, holding a pair of long cooking chopstick with metal bottle caps rattling in the connecting string. And screaming at the top of his lungs: "**Waves, become my shield. Lightning, become my sword!**"

Across from him, on the other side of the low tea table, Yuu held what looked like their brand new wooden cooking spoons crossed in front of him, hollering right back at his twin: "**Flower Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer!**"

Jyuushiro sat calmly in the balcony catching the sun's last warm rays - Shunsui's _haori_ on his shoulders - observing the children try the release command of their parents Shikai (albeit a bit mangled). Katen Kyoukotsu tingled at the familiar words. The twins would be powerful.

The sweet smile that played on his lips, while Jyuushiro watched the boys, turned blinding when he spotted Shunsui by the door. The Eighth Division captain winked at his husband and watched the battle develop between their children.

"**Heavenly Wind Rage and Flower God Roar!**" Wooden-spoon wielding Yuu, yelled.

And Ren retorted, "I'm absorbing your attack and throwing it back at you. SWOOSH!"

Yuu dived to the floor, trying to dodge the force of his own attack thrown back at him, while Ren continued his onslaught: "And now, I'm attacking you with my attack: "** Waves, become my shield. Lightning, become my sword!**"

"**Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar!**"

The rush and skirmish altered with dodging and shielding lasted for a good five minutes before they noticed Shunsui watching them. The minute they did so, all the tactics were forgotten and they applied the same eagerness and enthusiasm in greeting him as they had roughhousing about.

"PAPA!"

"PAPA!"

Shunsui was nearly thrown to the floor by two bundles of pure energy.

"Did you see? Did you see? I was using Katen Kyoukotsu just like you. Wasn't it cool?"

"And I was using Daddy's Sougyo No Kotowari! Was it like Daddy does? Was it, Papa? Huhm!?"

"We were fighting to see who could wear your _haori_, Papa!"

That explained why Jyuushiro had it on his shoulders.

"I was wearing it but Daddy said Ren-nii-chan could wear it too. And then, cos I didn't want to take it off, Daddy said he would wear it and we had to settle things and..."

"And so we decided to fight like you and Daddy."

"Yeah, but no one was winning..."

"It was a tie!"

"Wasn't it, Daddy!?"

Two identical set of eyes turned on Jyuushiro.

"Yes, it was." Ukitake walked back into the room laughing at the twins' antics. "And unless you agree on both wearing it. I'm gonna be the one to keep it."

"It's not fair!"

"It's Papa's _haori_!"

"It seems Daddy's been the one misbehaving. Maybe he needs a good spanking." Shunsui teased.

The boys gasped and Jyuushiro raised an inquiring eyebrow followed by a sugary secret smile, just for Shunsui. But their children, blessed by a keen sense of justice and fairness, soon came in their Daddy's defence.

"Daddy wasn't misbehaving. Not much."

"Nh-hmm. Just a little."

"Well, then I think I have the perfect solution for all your troubles with my _haori_."

The boys, if possible, perked up some more as they noticed the parcel Shunsui was carrying.

"Is it presents?"

"It isn't our birthday!"

"No it isn't. But I saw these and couldn't help it." He looked apologetically to Jyuushiro.

He knew he spoiled them rotten, but they were their only children. And they had suffered dearly to get them, so they deserved to be spoiled every so often. Besides they were really good kids when they tried just a little. Jyuushiro understood; it was in his loving smile.

"And we can let Daddy wear that one without being misbehaving. Now then, there's one in dashing turquoise blue and one in dazzling lime-green..."

"Dashing Green!"

"Dazzling Blue!"

Despite being twins and all, their boys had a very defined sense of individuality and, aside the rare tiff over a few items (usually belonging to their parents) their tastes were much different and personalised. They didn't even care to wear matching clothes so popular with twins. Which, right now, suited Shunsui just fine as he handed them the wrapped packages.

Two twin tearing sounds later and the boys squealed, ecstatic, immediately putting on the child sized _haori_, in all equal to Shunsui's but colour. Two shrieked thanks and hugs later and they resumed their previous mock fight.

"**Lightning, become my sword!**"

"**Flower God Roar!**"

Jyuushiro sighed and walked over to Shunsui, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You spoil them rotten."

"And you don't?"

"They're gonna be impossible."

"Aren't they already?"

They laughed together and kissed affectionately, Jyuushiro wrapping his arms around Shunsui's middle, his chin settling on the broad shoulder, as they watched their children play and be happy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!"

"Papa, see!?"

"Hum-hmm."

* * *

**[OMAKE]**

"Boys, look who's here!"

Two identical faces curiously peered from the side of a shoji door.

"**Uncle Stark!!!**"

The sound of running feet wasn't enough warning for the Arrancar, who fell to the floor with a lap full of shinigami children in blue and lime-green haori.

"Look what Papa gave us!"

"Look!"

The boys displayed their new outfits by jumping up and down in front of the Arrancar, who made appropriate sounds of awe.

"We were fighting over Papa's pink haori..."

"And then Daddy..."

"But then we really fought..."

"Like with the zanpakutou..."

"But then Papa..."

"And then..."

"Are you staying for dinner?"The children's father asked.

"I better with all these novelties."

"**YAY!!!**"

"That's wonderful."

.

June2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

**[Notes]**

The Kyouraku-Ukitake twins were baptized by Bosska and Gokuma, not me.

Ukitake's release command for the Shikai form of his zanpakutou is (according to Bleach Wiki): "**All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade**" and Shunsui's: "**Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer**". The fun is that the kids muck it up a bit.;]


	2. Zaraki DayCare

**Warnings**: Implied Male-pregnancy

**Prompt/Inspiration**: "WOW! You're _almost_ as tall as my Dad!" by Gokuma

Hikaru is Marianek's; Susumu and Ren & Yuu are a joint creation of Gokuma, bosska and me.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite Save a few OCs, product of fangirl brainstorming.

* * *

**[Zaraki Day-care]**

Susumu hopped down from his Papa's lap and toddled down towards the twins. Midway to Ren and Yuu he stopped and came back up to give his Papa a big hug, so that Papa knew he loved him very much.

For some reason - Susumu didn't understand very well yet - his Papa couldn't see when Susumu smiled at him or threw his kisses, nor did he have a bushy, furry tail like Daddy did; a tail Susumu could hold on to and show all of this fluffy, warm thing that filled his chest. The same warm thing he felt whenever he got to sleep tucked in between Dad and Papa or jump in the puddles that appeared on the garden after it rained.

So because his Papa couldn't see it, Susumu had to turn back and give him a very strong hug - strong like Dad hugged Papa and him - so that Papa knew.

"Bai, bai, Papa!"Susumu said as he nuzzled his Papa's legs.

"Goodbye, Susumu." His Papa held him close and gave him a kiss on his furry right ear; it tickled and his ear twitched twice against Papa´s smiling lips. "Be good."

"'kay. Bai, Papa!"

And now, with all the proper goodbyes said, Susumu ran to join the twins.

***

"**HMPH**!"

Susumu hit something very big that nearly sent him to the grass.

He looked up.

And up.

(Could this be Dad?)

And up.

(It sure was big enough!)

And finally up into the face of a man (not Dad then!) with an eye patch and spiky black hair with ticking thingies on its ends.

He was very tall and Susumu let him know it: "WOW! You're _almost_ as tall as my Dad!"

The man made a strange face, like Susumu did when he sucked on a lemon, and said, "Ah! Am I now?"

"Hum-hmm," Susumu agreed.

The man eyed him for sometime wearing that lemon-eating face and then flashed him a wicked grin that Susumu couldn't help but return, his tail swishing happily from side to side.

"Ya go and join th' twins till the other squirts get here."

"'kay."

Susumu took three steps but then remembered something the twins had said about the man that looked after them. Of him being huge and with an eye patch and spiky hair. Seeing that he was to be looked after by the same man today, that must be him. He did have the eye patch and spiky hair but he wasn't that huge; his Dad was way bigger than that!

But Susumu was a well behaved little boy, everybody said, and so remembering his good manners, he turned back and bowing said, "I'm Komamura Susumu. Nice to meet you, Sensei."

The man let out a laugh that kinda sounded like a bark and told him, "no sensei here. I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, but you can call me Ken-chan. Now get going to the twins."

"Uhm. Okay, Ken-chan." Susumu waved and finally ran over to where the Kyouraku twins were, sitting on the grass with blue and green haori, munching happily on something sweet.

***

"Hello! Yuu-niichan! Ren-niichan!" Susumu waved at them, knowing exactly which was which. Not many people did that, besides Daddy and Papa. It was one of the reasons they liked Susumu so much. That and his fluffy tail and silky ears.

"Hi, Susu-kun!" They both answered in unison, getting up from the grass to greet the smaller boy with pets to his ears and soft tugs on his bushy tail.

"Want some?!" They offered to share the treats their Daddy had given them with Susumu. Who took the sweet and ate it, his tail rapidly swaying in delight.

Yuu looked over at the man that had brought Susumu that was now standing with Ken-chan and asked, "is that your Papa there, with Ken-chan?"

After a quick glance back at Ken-chan, Susumu smiled, his ears perking up. "Yeah, that's my Papa."

Ren, after studying the man from afar, commented, "he's strange."

"What you mean?" Susumu demanded.

"Well, he's got those strange glasses."

"That's because he doesn't see with his eyes!"

Both the twins' eyes widen with the revelation as Susumu continued, "he sees with his hands and listens really, reeeaally, well."

"Wow, really?" Yuu asked, fascinated with this power of Susu-kun's Papa. He knew of a lot of Papas' powers but he'd never heard of seeing with the hands.

"Hum-hmm!"

Ren still wasn't that convinced. How could anyone see with his hands? This needed more finding out.

"How does he do that?"

"Well, you know when your Dad or your Papa looks at you to see if you _poperly_ washed your face in the morning?"

They nodded with dread. Their Daddy could be very strict with face-washing. He had, on occasion, threatened them with a full bath, had they not washed their faces _poperly. _

Seeing they were familiar with the ordeal, Susumu kept explaining, "my Papa looks with his hands, to see if I've watched it all away. He never misses a single bit. Even bits me and Dad didn't find!"

Yuu was amazed with Susu-kun's Papa ability. He looked again at the dark-skinned man with new interest.

But Ren still felt a bit suspicious of that amazing feat. It wasn't that he didn't believe Susu-kun, but he needed to know more before he would completely accept such an awesome power. He'd have to ask his Papa and Daddy. But for now he would admit a little awe and ask Susu-kun more about this fantastic Papa of his.

"What is your Papa's name?"

"Hmm?!" Susumu didn't look sure of what Ren meant. "It's Papa."

"No, silly! That's what he _is_!"

Susumu's ears flattened against his head in distress. And Yuu stepped in.

"Don't bully him!" he said, as he put an arm around Susu-kun.

Ren cried out, in his own defence, "I wasn't!"

Ignoring his brother, Yuu pulled Susumu closer and told him softly, trying to reassure him, "what Ren means," and here he looked with a Ken-chan-like stare to his twin, "is that Papa isn't your Papa's name."

If possible, Susumu looked even more confused and his ears, had they been the same colour of his hair, would have disappeared into his little dreadlocks. Yuu tried to explain a bit better, but this was hard stuff for a little kid like Susu-kun.

"You know, like me and Ren have a Papa too and then Hikaru-niichan has a Papa too."

Susumu nodded looking a tiny bit less confused but he still inched closer to Yuu when Ren moved towards them.

"And you know that we're our Papa's and Daddy's kids. But our names isn't kids?!"

Susumu nodded again and this time remained still as Ren tried to pet his ears back up to their normal place, and as he too joined the explanation.

"Our Papa's name is Kyouraku Shunsui and our Daddy is Ukitake Jyuushiro. Do you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I think I see now." His ears twitched a bit in Ren's hands.

"It's prolly what your Dad calls him. At home." Yuu supplied.

"Yeah, I know that! Dad calls Papa, Kaname. And Papa calls Dad, Sajin."

"That's it then. That's your Papa's name!" Yuu confirmed. "Kaname."

Susumu's ears went straight up again, in wonder, grinning at Yuu and turning his head so that Ren's hands could pet behind his left ear.

***

Hikaru, heir to the Kuchiki house, trotted down the small hill away from his Dad and uncle Ichigo and in the direction of the twins and Susumu, followed by closely by the very small little girl that held onto his hand for support with a surprising strong grip.

When the three boys — who had been huddled together — spotted him, they ran up to meet him.

"**Hikaru-niichan**!" They greeted him, enthusiastically.

"Hello! Yuu-kun. Ren-kun. Susu-kun." Hikaru greeted them in return, smiling widely like his Dad did. Or so he hoped.

The little girl, still holding onto his hand, was hidden behind his legs but peering at the three boys with awe.

The boys looked at her curiously and then at Hikaru, waiting for introductions. Hikaru felt proud at his choice of friends and grinned.

"This is Kurosaki Masaki," he introduced. "Masaki –chan, these are my friends."

The boys smiled at the orange-haired little girl with huge dark-blue eyes. "**Hello, Masaki-chan**!"

Masaki's eyes became even wider as she looked between the boys, clearly not certain where to keep her attention, if on the boys with the same face or the one with a swishing tail and perky ears. The waging tail proved too hypnotic to his little cousin and she yelled: "Doggy!!!"

Susumu growled low in his throat and Masaki, scared, hid completely behind Hikaru.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fox boy!" Susumu explained, affronted at the mix-up with his species.

Hikaru felt Masaki peer out from behind his legs - the firm grip of her tiny hands wrinkling his hakama – and whispered, "fox?!"

Susumu, a bit calmer now, nodded.

Masaki stepped forward bravely, tentatively trying to pet the fluffy tail. After a few strokes Susumu was purring and had gained a friend for life, as Masaki started on one of her never ending chats. The ones she only imposed on people she liked and trusted.

"So where did you find the broad?" Ren asked.

Hikaru laughed. He sounded just like uncle Ikkaku.

"What?! My Papa says that sometimes. And I bet yours does too!" Ren said defensively before joining Hikaru in the laughter.

"Yeah. Dad sometimes does! And when Father hears him, he gets really cross with him and usually says something like 'he'll never get any again'. But I never really got what it is that he won't give Dad again."

"Yeah. Adults are strange!" Yuu agreed, smiling. "So, the girl?"

"Oh! She's my cousin. Uncle Ichigo is her Dad and aunt Rukia is her Mommy."

The twins nodded at the information but Susumu looked up from his talk with Masaki with a puzzled expression and asked, "what's a Mommy?"

They all looked between them.

"Hmm... well it's... hmm..." Yuu tried.

"It's when..." Ren said.

Hikaru who knew a bit about this subject, having been around an actual Mommy and all, explained, "It's like a Dad only she isn't a boy. She's a girl."

Susumu looked even more confused. "It's a girl Dad?!"

"Yeah, something like that." Yuu helped, patting Susumu's back.

"Hmm. 'kay," Susumu said, still looking doubtful.

"You better ask Ken-chan."

They all looked at Ken-chan, who was talking to the Dads and hitting Masaki's Dad on the back in what looked like a very harsh hello.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll ask my Dad," Susumu whispered.

They all nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. Hikaru knew Ken-chan was way cool but some things were better asked to your Dads and Papas and Fathers and, he heard, even Mommies.

The adults were now coming back down to say goodbye to their kids so that they could go on their next adventure with Ken-chan.

Hikaru wondered what they would do today.

Frog catching?

Maybe fishing, he'd really like fishing.

Or play zanpakutou with sticks found in the woods.

His wonderings distracted him and he didn't notice his Dad coming up behind him and hugging him. He didn't mind it. At home! Here, in front of his friends, not so much. He was a big boy after all and he told his Dad that by trying to break loose and protesting.

"DAD!!!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. You're a big boy now. Sorry, I keep forgetting."

But even saying all that, he didn't loose the hug any less. Well, Hikaru could do what his Dad wanted. It wasn't like the twins weren't being hugged by their Dad or Susumu nuzzled by his Papa.

So Hikaru hugged back, just as tightly as Dad and even gave him a quick kiss to the face.

***

"Troops, let move out!" Zaraki called out to the band of kids.

"**YAY**!" They all screamed and jumped up and down around Zaraki.

"Weapons ready?" he asked and they all picked up their butterfly nets, waving them about in the air.

"Then let's move out! Single line! March!"

They all fell in line; red-haired Kuchiki heir taking point, the twins at the back and in the middle, fox-y boy with Masaki toddling behind, holding on to his tail. Butterfly nets on their shoulders like a riffle, they marched down the narrow path through the grass ahead of Zaraki.

He swept up the little girl who squealed in delight as he put her on his shoulder; a most advantageous point of view for something so small.

"March, troops. Left! Right! Left!"

"**LEFT**!"

"**RIGHT**!"

"**LEFT**!"

**[OMAKE]**

"Do you think they are safe with Zaraki?" Tousen asked his companions, as the kids marched off in front of the 11th division captain.

"Yep! Couldn't be safer than with Zaraki," Renji replied, a smile on his face.

"I don't mean will he be strong enough to protect and fight to keep them safe. I know he is capable of doing so. But I mean he's so... and they are just..."

Ichigo nodded and placed a calming hand on Tousen's shoulder. "He's brilliant with them. Didn't he take care of Yachiru for all those years? She didn't turn out that bad."

"Yes, well... he has no love for me or Sajin"

Ukitake too put a hand on Tousen shoulder and added, "He doesn't care who their parents are. It's all about the kids. Don't be worried, he will be all right and have loads of fun and be safe."

"And as a bonus," Renji piped in, "tonight they'll get home so tired and spent that they'll drop dead in their beds and only wake late tomorrow morning. And you know what that means?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ichigo looked confused. Tousen missed the gesture. And Ukitake grinned.

"Me and Shunsui always have such lovely nights when the twins spend time with Ken-chan!"

Now both Ichigo and Tousen looked confuse.

"It means some extra time with your man, or in your case," Renji elbowed Ichigo, "woman. With no interruptions. No tummy aches or nightmares." Renji leered.

The confusion turned to embarrassment and a lot of cleared throats. Renji and Ukitake chuckled, mischievously.

"Seriously, you guys! And I'm the one married to the Ice Prince. Looking at you no one would know that you have children. Prudes!!!"

"Not everyone can be a pervert like you, Renji!" Ichigo attacked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Prude!"

"You..."

Leaving the two hot-headed men to solve their differences, Ukitake approached Tousen and once again tried to reassure him of Kenpachi's qualities with children.

"Kenpachi is amazing with the kids and always gets them back in one piece, dead tired but always wanting to return for some more time with Ken-chan."

Having finished their scuffle Ichigo and Renji joined them.

"Have no worries about it."

"Susumu will have a blast."

"I will trust your judgement. Thank you for your words."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime."

"Sure thing."

June2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

In case you have any doubts:

Hikaru's dad is Abarai Renji and his father is Kuchiki Byakuya.

The twins, Ren & Yuu, papa is Kyouraku Shunsui and their daddy is Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Susumu's dad is Komamura Sajin and his papa isTousen Kaname.

And Masaki's daddy is Kurosaki Ichigo and her mommy is Kuchiki Rukia (she actually has "ordinary" parents)XD. Also she's named after Ichigos's mother.


	3. A Zanpakutou and a Chocolate Problem

**Warnings**: Implied Male-pregnancy

**Summary**: Hikaru runs into trouble with a Zanpakutou and with Chocolate.

Hikaru is Marianek's; Susumu and Ren & Yuu are a joint creation of Gokuma, bosska and me.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite Save a few OCs, product of fangirl brainstorming.

**

* * *

**

**[A Zanpakutou Problem and A Chocolate Problem] **

"So, Hikaru-niichan did you get to see your father's zanpakutou release?" the twins asked, eager to hear of the famed Senbonzakura, as they walked along the grass path to the little spot by the creek Ken-chan had chose for them to play in,.

"Yeah, I did," Hikaru replied, not very excited.

"**AND**?!" Yuu and Ren insisted.

"Well it was a bit girly, really. It was just a bunch of pink flowers."

The Kuchiki heir remembered his father releasing the zanpakutou. The anticipation of seeing the great Senbonzakura in all its glory. Only to be sourly frustrated at the flurry of pink (PINK!) petals that swarmed the room they were in.

Okay, he could feel the power enveloping him, protective and strong, just like his father, but it was all very unsatisfying. He was sure Masaki would find it pwetty, but he was a boy! He liked big, shiny zanpakutou.

The twins felt disappointed with Hikaru's reply, Uncle Byakuya seemed like a strong fighter. All their papa's and daddies said so.

He was famed for being very powerful and instrumental (whatever that was) in the Great War a long time ago, before they were born. Having a pink and flowery release didn't show that, all very well. Their Papa and Daddy both had twin zanpakutou. That was four swords (they now knew how to make sums)! Well, their daddy also said that the size and number of a zanpakutou didn't mean how strong it was, but still...

"Maybe he didn't show you all its release?" they asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Hikaru didn't sound very convinced.

They tried to cheer their friend by remembering him how (HOW!!!) cool was his dad's zanpakutou. "Anyway uncle Renji is way cool. Big and with the baboon and the snake tail. Don't you love it when he screams...?"

Hikaru grinned at them sheepishly, thankful for their support and scream with Ren and Yuu, running down the green grassy hill.

"**HOWL ZABIMARU**!!!"

*******

Later that afternoon, Hikaru found himself in a dilemma: what to do with a hand fully smeared with chocolate? They'd been eating the chocolate covered cookies the twins' daddy had sent for tea and was now faced with this problem.

Did he use the goods manners those annoying Kuchiki old ladies tried to teach him?

In a class right before his sword training that was nearly impossible to pay attention to, as Hikaru earnestly revised the techniques taught by Madarame-sensei, or Yumichika-sensei or Yoruichi-sensei the day before.

Still his dad said it would make his father really proud if he could show those Kuchiki (and here dad would mumble a bit and Hikaru never quite got the word) how polite he was. So Hikaru did pay attention on occasion (just to make father proud) and knew the polite thing to do was to walk all the way to the creek to wash his hands.

Only the creek was quite far away and he would probably fell into it and get himself all wet and in even more trouble.

So did he clean it up on his hakama?

Like his dad did sometimes on those fancy dinners, they never let Hikaru attend, and that father said dad always tried to muck up to embarrass him in front of the elders. To which dad responded by hugging father and (gross!) kiss him and tell father that he knew he really didn't give a flying baboon's ass with pink blossoms about it (which always made Hikaru giggle like mad and be discovered eavesdropping in on them).

It seemed a bit of a messy solution but more was having his hand chocolate-sticky till he got home.

There was another solution. Hikaru could join the twins' game: Who could get more chocolate in whose face?

Right now, Ren was wining, having just slopped Yuu's nose with a very healthy dose of chocolate. Not that he was in the lead for much longer; Yuu crumbled the few cookies left and sprinkled his brother with the melting crumbs. Giggling like mad as he ran from his affronted twin at full speed to hide behind Ken-chan.

Ken-chan, who was supposed to be watching over them was really was taking a nap. Well they were all big boys and Hikaru, being the oldest, could look after the smaller ones, like Susumu-kun and Masaki-chan.

'Still it served Ken-chan right!' Hikaru though, grinning. Masaki was drawing chocolate coloured and flavoured whiskers on the man's face.

As Hikaru pondered his options, the solution walked over from the tea set and plopped down in front of him, fluffy tail swishing happily.

Drawing Hikaru's chocolate stained hand to his soft tongue and licking it all away. Hikaru laughed at how simple the solution was and at the itchy feeling of Susumu's smooth tongue running down his hand.

Susumu giggled back at him licking his chocolate covered lips. To return the favour Hikaru licked the remains of the chocolate sweetness from the corners of Susumu's mouth and the tip of his cold nose.

There, all cleaned now!

.

June2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

In case you have any doubts:

Hikaru's dad is Abarai Renji and his father is Kuchiki Byakuya.

The twins, Ren & Yuu, papa is Kyouraku Shunsui and their daddy is Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Susumu's dad is Komamura Sajin and his papa isTousen Kaname.

And Masaki's daddy is Kurosaki Ichigo and her mommy is Kuchiki Rukia (she actually has "ordinary" parents)XD. Also she's named after Ichigos's mother.


	4. A Friend in Need

**Warnings**: Implied Male-pregnancy.

**Prompt/Inspiration**: "Hikaru wielding a bokken and protecting little Susumu from bullies" by Gokuma.

**Summary**: Susumu runs into trouble and Hikaru saves the day.

Hikaru is Marianek's; Susumu and Ren & Yuu are a joint creation of Gokuma, bosska and me.

Thank you for the review:

machao - no idea why no reviews:( And yeah Komamura/TousenXD it kinda creeps up and grows on you, at least it did for me. It helped the gorgeous drawings bosska did of them and we have a background story for them that actually makes sense. I gotta get that in here some how. Thank you for reviewing this.;]

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite Save a few OCs, product of fangirl brainstorming.

* * *

**[A Friend in Need]**

Hikaru skipped down the road, _bokken__1_ in hand, slaying imaginary foes. A humongous _Menos Grande._ Or the evilest of overlords, just like Aizen. Or better yet, blocking a huge cero from a joint force of many _Hollows_. And all this easily handled solely by Kuchiki Hikaru.

"Howl and Scatter!" Were his parents' _zanpakutou_ release words.

Hikaru couldn't wait to learn the name and release form of his own zanpakutou. Would it take the form of an animal, like his dad's? Or would it have a strong, albeit flowery, presence like his father's? Although his father had told Hikaru that Senbonzakura could also take a human form and had, at one time, met and taken care of baby Hikaru, though the Hikaru now didn't remember a thing, being a baby at the time.

His reverie of zanpakutou forms and names was disturbed by three boys, older by the looks of it, up the road. They stood around something, blocking the view and the road from Hikaru, laughing, pulling and exclaiming over whatever they were surrounding.

"I'd never seen anything like this. It's got..." one of them said, gesturing over his head and yanking on it.

_It_ growled lowly.

Another of the boys poked _it_ with his foot.

"Yeah! And look there... behind it..." This one, too, yanked at it. "It's got a tail!!! Really there! Attached to its back!"

"Eww! Gross!"

The growl grew louder and menacing.

"Oh! It's snarling. Do you think it's gonna bite us?" the third one, who had stood back a little, asked with an almost trembling voice.

The one who'd spoke first, mocked again. "You gonna bite us, little freak?"

_It_ must have made a sudden or threatening move because the three boys jumped back, startled and Hikaru could see what they were taunting.

He gasped.

Susumu!

They were taunting little Susumu. Pulling his cute ears and yanking on his fluffy tail. And Susu-chan stood there, brave and bold, ears back menacingly and tail out threateningly, but no match to three much bigger boys.

Hikaru didn't think. He ran up to the group, passed them in a flash and stood between them and Susu-chan, _bokken_ out in attack mode. Susumu behind him. Protected.

"Hikaru-niichan!" Susumu exclaimed with reverence and stood closer.

Hikaru put a hand behind his back and held Susu-chan close to him. Protected.

The three boys looked at Hikaru, alarm on their faces, as if expecting to see another fox-boy but when they realised it was just another _regular_ boy, even smaller than them, relief showed on their faces.

_Just you wait_! Hikaru thought. _Another taunt at Susu-chan and you'll regret it all._ He firmed his hands on the wooden sword, fingers apart, breathing under control and waited for their next move.

They did what they knew best.

"What?! You gonna protect the little freak?"

Susumu flinched and stood closer to Hikaru but the menacing growl was back in his throat.

"Yeah! He and who else?" They all laughed but kept their distance.

Susumu bared his teeth.

"Aww! The little thing is gonna chew on our legs."

"HE IS NOT A THING! HE'S KOMAMURA SUSUMU! AND HE IS MY FRIEND!"

"Oh! He is your friend?! Don't you mean your pet?" They guffawed louder, holding their bellies with the laughter.

His father had always taught Hikaru to ignore taunts. And he had so far. But Hikaru had also been taught to stand up to bullies and protect his friends. So Hikaru bared his teeth, just like Susumu had, and struck forward, growling.

"Aw! The other one wants to bite too." This one was the first to lose a tooth.

"Oh, you little..." The next one was hit on the knuckles as he tried to reach Hikaru.

The third one didn't dare to move forward, instead he kept back and grabbed a stone from the road and aimed it at Susumu. Hikaru followed its trajectory and moved into it to prevent his friend from getting hurt. It hit Hikaru on the forehead.

The three boys ran screaming threats and insults.

"Freaks!"

"We'll tell on you."

"You wait and see. You won't get away with this!"

Susumu stepped from behind Hikaru and snarled loudly as Hikaru tried to run after them, yelling, "Just you try it again. You chicken!"

Susumu held onto his arm preventing Hikaru from chasing the three boys.

"It's okay, Hikaru-niichan."

"It is not. They were making fun of you. They could've hurt you."

Susumu lowered his head and bit his lower lip. "I know. I'm sorry, Hikaru-niichan."

Hikaru stopped looking at the retreating form of the three boys, now far enough that they no longer posed any threat, and looked at Susu-chan.

"Silly! You don't have to apologise."

Susu-chan nodded but didn't seem in better spirits.

"Sorry I yelled at you. Friends?" Hikaru hugged his friend, tenderly tugging on his ear.

Susumu relaxed with the hug and in no time was purring contently and giggling.

"Why were you alone?" Hikaru demanded to know. They weren't too far from the Komamura house, but even so Susu-chan shouldn't be out on his own. He needed to be at least as old as Hikaru to do so.

"I was chasing butterflies like we do with Ken-chan! And I was following them and ended up here. And then, I know you come home this way, everyday, so I was looking at butterflies and waiting for you to pass by when they showed up and started pulling on my tail and ears with force. Not tickling and playing like you and the twins do. Or Masaki-chan, even though she sometimes hurts me, but that because she's still a baby. And then you got here and chased them away." Susumu said in all this in one go and then smiled up at him, adoringly.

Hikaru nodded in understanding. "Well, next time wait by the house. I'll come by and visit."

"Next time, I'll join you and we'll fight them together, just like you did!"

Hikaru admired his braveness but Susu-chan was still too little. "But you don't know how to fight poperly! You'll get hurt and..."

Susumu interrupted him and explained, "my daddies said it was okay for me to go and train with you. So I can start learning how to fight and stuff!" He beamed at Hikaru.

"That's great!" Hikaru squealed.

"Isn't it?"

Both boys jumped and mocked played till a trickled of blood flowed down from Hikaru's forehead into his eye.

Susumu pulled Hikaru down and licked the blood and the wound until it stopped bleeding.

At Hikaru's dazed look, Susumu explained with a bloody grin, "my papa always licks my hurts better."

.

July2009©MarinLiliz

* * *

_1__bokken_ - is a wooden Japanese sword used for training.


	5. Perfect Synergy

Thank you the reviews : x pink cloud x and l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

**Warnings**: Male-pregnancy

**Summary**: Komamura and Tousen meet their child for the first time.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite. Save a few OCs, product of fangirl brainstorming. Susumu is a joint creation of Gokuma, bosska and me.

syn·er·gy (–noun): The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that **their combined effect is greater** than the sum of their individual effects.

**

* * *

**

**[Perfect Synergy]**

Komamura Sajin paced the front of the room they had taken Kaname when the first signs of labour had started.

It had been eight hours ago.

Medical personnel had gone in and came out. Seated officers ran errands for Unohana-taichou and her second-in-command, but gave little notice to the giant fox shinigami, nervously striding back and forth in the hall. Only diminute Yamada-kun had taken the time to reassure him all was well and that the labour in first pregnancies often took this long to be concluded.

So Sajin continued to pace outside the room where his husband and nearly born child were, worrying about everything that could go wrong, hoping it all went right.

Not even his keen sense of smell was very good in the Medical Centre, the sterile environment and the acrid smell of disinfectant overwhelmed his nose and he couldn't smell Kaname's unmistakable scent of marzipan, or that new and fresh fragrance that was the baby's own, from the rest of the clinical scents in the air. This only served to distress him further.

So he paced and clawed.

Until a relieved sob followed by a triumphant wail were heard from the room where Sajin's whole life was being decided. He stood in front of the door, still as death, waiting for news of life.

The door opened and a troupe of shinigami exited the room, Unohana-taichou last.

"Congratulations are in order, Komamura-taichou! You are now the father of a beautiful baby boy. Five pounds and nine ounces. He is small but healthy. You may go in and see them."

Sajin nodded and went into the room, breathing in the air.

Blood, sweat and disinfectant.

Marzipan, love and something new, resembling almonds.

Kaname lay asleep in the bed, face ashen and tired but a smile on his lips. The baby was in a crib, right next to the bed and within reach, quietly observing his new world.

Sajin stepped closer, nuzzled Kaname's temple, caressing his sweaty dreadlocks. He mumbled something but didn't wake, so Sajin turned to meet his new son.

The child looked at him through huge eyes, as if he too was greeting this new person in his life, then wriggled a little and started whimpering until Sajin placed a soothing paw on his belly, rocking the baby and the crib, gently.

The animal instinct took over and Sajin slowly placed his muzzle to the baby's nose and neck, chest and belly. Memorizing his almond scent. Recognizing him as his son. Marking him as his own.

The child fussed at the intrusion and wriggled some more, disentangling his small feet from the wrappings and dislodging his head from the green bonnet.

Sajin took a step back, away from the crib.

The baby was a pup! He had fox ears and a fluffy fox tail.

Komamura's taint, his macula had been passed on to his child. His bestiality, his non-human nature had been passed on to his poor child. He had been fooling himself thinking that his offspring would have been spared his curse and had a chance at a normal human life. He had tainted this poor soul.

And then a terrible though afflicted him. What if Kaname didn't want such a child? What if he refused the pup? Refused Sajin for giving him such a burden? Sajin looked in despair at his husband and found him wide awake, perhaps sensing his distress.

"Sajin? What's wrong? Is something the matter with the baby?"

"No. He's healthy and well. Maybe a little restless."

Kaname nodded and smiled. "Give him to me. I wanna meet our son."

Sajin hesitated but then took the pup from the crib, licking one of his ears and placed him in Kaname's arms.

Kaname held him close and then smelled the baby's belly. "He smells of almonds!"

Sajin hummed. "I noticed. Very sweet almonds."

Kaname nodded and continued his acquaintance with his son, stripping the baby for skin to skin impressions. The pup seemed to enjoy this for his ears perked up and his tail was starting to unfurl.

Sajin watched raptured, his heart draining the dread and replacing it with incommensurable love and affection for these two beings that owned his life.

Kaname's hands patted here and there, making sure all was in place. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two ears. A tail...

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "He's a boy all right!" And then chuckled at Sajin's snort of relief and amusement.

Inspection complete and approved, Kaname dressed the pup again, tucking him in his wrappings and kissing one ear before placing the bonnet in place, casually commenting, "he might not like so constricting bonnets. We need to get some that allow his ears to be free. I've no experience with this, does it hurt having a bonnet on, or is it comforting?"

"If it's not too tight and doesn't constrict the ears, it shouldn't be any problem."

Sajin didn't quite grasp what was happening; casually discussing the effects of bonnets on pup's ears was the furthest away from his mind when he imagined their first discussion about the pup. He shook his head, clearing it.

"Seat by me, Sajin," Kaname asked, patting the bed.

He sat on the bed, his massive body, support for Kaname to relax against him; their child held between them.

"What's troubling you?"

"He will have a troubled future, tainted by my..."

"NO!" Kaname interrupted. "He will grow to accept himself as he is. He will be loved unconditionally by us. We will teach him Truth, Justice and Loyalty. And he will be a happy child, proud of being our son."

Sajin nuzzled Kaname, licking his ear, as he had done with the pup, thanking him silently for the admonishment.

Kaname sat back comfortably, cradling the baby to sleep, a finger caressing the ear that had become free from the bonnet.

"What's he like?" Kaname asked.

"Tiny!" Sajin spoke in his ear.

Kaname chuckled. "Next to you everything's tiny. What colour is his skin?"

"Four shades lighter than yours. Just like a cup of coffee with a few drops of milk."

"And his fur?"

"Auburn. Fiery red and lush gold."

Kaname hummed into the baby's head, a smile on his lips. "His hair?"

"Dark and thick. I think in time we'll be able to make tiny dreadlocks with it."

"I expect he will be a whirlwind, so I guess those are nice and easy to keep. What of his eyes?"

"Huge! Maybe they'll change colour but I hope not the size. They're like beams, curiously searching..."

"He is perfect!"

"All your doing."

"No! Ours."

Sajin's arms folded around Kaname and the baby, nuzzling his husband and gently placing a paw on the tiny belly; sighing in relief and contentment.

.

July2009©MarinLiliz


	6. Fish

Thank your for reviewing: nerdyrobotlove2 and ferler 333

**Warnings:** Mpreg

**Summary:** Susumu spends some fishy time in the Kuchiki Manor.

**[A/N]:** To know more of Susumu and the other **Sandbox** babies' favourite things join **sandbox_society** comm on LJ and get access to their **Character Sheets**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite. Save a few OCs product of fangirl brainstorming.

* * *

**[Fish]**

Susumu loved visiting Hikaru-niichan and staying over in the big Kuchiki house. Not only 'cos he got to stay overnight, sleep next to Hikaru-niichan and play with him much longer but also 'cos there were so many things to see and do. Especially the huge fish on the ponds and the running water on the creek and also the colourful birds in their big cages; so big they could fly inside it.

As he and his Papa walked through the big red door to the house, Susumu sighted Hikaru and took off, half turning to wave goodbye at his Papa.

"Be a good boy, Susumu," his Papa said, as always.

"I will, Papa," he replied before joining Hikaru-niichan and both running to the garden to play.

*******

Byakuya sat in his office-turned-resting-room – because Renji didn't want him working out of the Sixth Division Headquarters and, although Byakuya would never tell him, he quite enjoyed the concern – his legs propped up to avoid swollen ankles and trying to catch up on his reading before his second child was born, for he knew he would lack the time afterwards if his experience with Hikaru – his first-born – was anything to go by.

The usually soothing sway of the leaves to the wind and the occasional splash of the _Nishikigoi_**[1]** on the small ponds were interrupted by a louder splash, as if something had been thrown in the water.

Getting up, and trying not to waddle, he made his way to the garden door and was greeted with an unexpected view.

Little Komamura Susumu was waist deep in one of his ponds, trying to catch an elusive and slippery fish, struggling to keep it in his small hands with little success; it wriggled, batted its tail fin and finally jumped back into the water to the boy's dismay.

"ACK!" The small fox boy exclaimed when the fish splashed him in the face and then startled when he spotted Byakuya observing him.

"What are you doing, Susumu-kun?" Byakuya asked in what he hoped was an inquiring but not overly demanding voice while he approached the pond with the _Nishikigoi_ and a drenched boy, wondering where his son, supposedly the boy's host, had gone.

Susumu looked down abashed and with a pink tinge to his cheeks, but bravely replied with the truth, "I was trying to catch some of the fish, before Hikaru-niichan got here with the fishing net."

At least now, Byakuya knew where his son was.

With an effort not to smile too widely – an effort the head of Kuchiki House was not accustomed to – Byakuya leaned down and pulled a very wet Susumu off the pond. Hoping the boy wouldn't get sick, he quickly wiped the excess water of his tail and clothes and wrapped the boy on Renji's pink _yukata_, that moments before had been on his shoulders, its now habitual place. Komamura and Tousen would have his hide, if something were to happen to this furry light of their lives.

Leaning down to look the boy in the eyes, Byakuya tried to explain why these fish weren't supposed to be fished.

"Susumu, these fish are symbols of love and friendship to this house and its inhabitants and are in the ponds to make them more _ Nishikigoi_ aren't for catching."

Susumu looked up at him, rubbing a droplet of water from his nose and then nodded, solemn.

"Also, these fish aren't good for eating and one doesn't catch fish one isn't going to eat."

It seemed to make sense for the boy, so Byakuya added conversationally, "I believe there will be some Tekkamaki**[2]** for supper, shall we go get you out of these wet clothes and see?"

Holding out a hand to the boy Byakuya lead Susumu back to the house and a change to warm and dry clothes. Susumu beamed and took the hand held out to him, babbling about fish, dinner and when the new baby would be here.

**.**

**August2009©MarinLiliz**

* * *

**[1]** _Nishikigoi_ (or simply Koi) are ornamental domesticated varieties of the common carp that are commonly kept for decorative purposes in outdoor ponds and water gardens. They are sometimes also called Japanese carp.

**[2] **Sushi rolls with raw tuna, Susumu's favourite food.


	7. Been Blind

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite. Save a few OCs product of fangirl brainstorming.

**Summary:** Hikaru has been rather blind this last few years. Well, make that decades!

**A/N:** Written for Marianek's birthday - 23.09.09

**Marianek** came up with this pairing with a very hot drawing (you can see it if you join the sandbox_society comm on LJ) and **Gokuma** and me came up with a way of torturing them: Hikaru is a womaniser, or better yet he goes after anything that moves, perhaps excluding animals, but then again Susumu has a fox for a father so...XD anyway, anything that moves except for Susumu, who has been in love with him ever since he understood what love is. To add to the torture, Susumu is able to see the love threads of shinigami, and knows where Hikaru's thread ends...

Thank your for reviewing: nerdyrobotlove2 | ValykirieRevolution | ferler

**

* * *

**

**[Been Blind]**

This was heaven! Susumu's lips on mine, almond bitter-sweetness, hot and hard.

His hands pushing me against the wooden wall of the Tea Pavilion. My hands on his so soft hair and on his hip, pulling him close; a need for contact I had never felt before and my hand circled his slender hip, daring to rest on the small of his back, pulling him even closer to me.

I moaned into his mouth and there was a low growl in his throat as he moved into me, pressing our hips together and into the wall. The jolt of energy that went through my body when his groin joined mine was electrifying. I swear I could've come right that instant. Susumu's voice only making it harder, as he whispered, huskily, "Hikaru..."

Both my hands met in his hair, petting the oh so soft ears and he purred, melting in my arms, lips forgetting to kiss and his head resting where my neck met my shoulder.

"What was I thinking?" I whispered in his ear, "to not have noticed you before." It was exasperating having been so blind.

He told me so, "you've always been rather blind." A chuckle escaping his lips, the breath caressing my skin.

_Heaven!_

"You should've told me." I kissed his ear and he shivered sweetly against me.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," he stated to my neck.

And then he raised his head and looked at me, gold eyes flashing in the sunset with such devotion and hunger it made me shiver and melt in his arms. When his mouth closed over mine, possessive, owning, taking, I with the endless roll of one week flings; I who never gave nothing, who always took and never looked back, I yielded all to him.

I opened my mouth and let him rule over my tongue, tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped a leg over his, grinding. His growl, this time, was clearly of possession. I was undone and totally his.

"HIKARU-SAMA!!!"

We were apart faster than _shunpo_. One of the Elders of the Kuchiki Council stood gaping at us, a scowl of severe disapproval in his face, his eyes looking Susumu over with distaste. I didn't like that.

"What do you think you are doing? This is not acceptable behaviour for the heir of the Kuchiki Clan! Cavorting in the dark with... with that..."

I bristled and took two menacing steps in his direction. Call me anything to my face, but never, ever insult Susumu. Wherever you are I will know it and act upon it. I always have and always will, no matter my relationship with Susu. I told him, menacingly, "I dare you to finish that sentence..."

Susumu was at my side, before I could grab the Elder by the neck and shake him or hit him like he deserved, or...

"Hikaru, no!" he said, soothingly.

The man eyed us, displeasure in his face and whined, "Your father will hear of this!"

I puffed my chest and yelled at him, "he better. If you don't, I will tell him."

The Elder drew away, throwing us dirty looks over his shoulder.

I turned to Susumu and taking his hand to my lips said, "I'm sorry. I should've handled that better." But seriously, do not even try to insult Susu in my presence, I just lose it, bad. How I could have missed that that was related to how I felt about him was beyond me. But like everyone kept pointing out, I'm rather blind when it comes to these things.

He looked apologetic too, which puzzled me, then he said, "The fault is mine. I should have not lost control, I... it just...it was overwhelming..." And then blushed furiously, turning away from me; he was still so adorable when he was embarrassed.

I didn't let him get far, holding him from behind, my chin resting on his shoulder. "I like it that you lost control. That was the best kiss I ever had."

"Ha," he huffed disbelievingly.

"In fact, I want more!"I told him, turning him to face me. He took a step back and I raise my eyebrow just like father does.

He explained, "that Elder probably has someone watching us."

"Perv!" I muttered. "I don't care, Susumu. I know my father won't care. I'll fight him if he does!"

"You do realize that this goes beyond what you care and way beyond you and me. You're the heir to the noble Kuchiki House and..."

I didn't let him finish, when he started thinking it could go on non-stop. "Mark my words Komamura Susumu, nothing – NOTHING! – is beyond you for me. Not the Kuchiki Elders and succession of the House, not my parents or yours. Nothing!"

Susumu gulped.

I could be too intense, I knew, but he had to understand this, he had to know we were for real.

He nodded stiffly, his eyes shining and that same expression of devotion and hunger burning into me.

I suddenly realized that expression for what it was: LOVE. Susumu. Loved. Me. This perfect, devoted, gorgeous, foxy boy loved me.

It was humbling.

Then a thought abruptly surfaced, was what I felt for him love? I knew he was more than another of those week flings I was famous for; had I been that blind?! Stupid question, of course I had!

And then a bubbled of this deep feeling grew in my stomach, making my legs weak; slid up my chest, constricting my heart and come out of me in a strangled sound, nor quite a moan, not yet a laugh.

And he knew all that was going through me at that very instant. There were tears in his eyes when he said, "You needed to find out by yourself; otherwise I never would've been sure."

I wondered how long I had been hurting him with my obliviousness. "How long have you..." I trailed off, he understood.

"Ever since I realized what the ribbons I see behind people mean. Yours has always ended on me."

"Can you see yours? Does it end on me?"

He thumped me in the head. "Obviously, Baka!" he said with a grin and a tear escaping his left eye.

I pulled him around the neck to me and held him as close I as could without crawling into his skin. This was so right. Stupid, stupid, Hikaru!

There was a small clearing of a throat and he tried but I didn't let him escape my embrace.

"Hikaru-sama, your father requests your presence in his quarters."

I dismissed the servant him with a wave of hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Susumu asked.

"Nah, I can handle him. I can always get my dad if father's being unreasonable. But I know it will be alright."

"Such confidence," he mocked me.

So I trailed my hands down his sides, Susumu shivered and let escape a soft moan, I took the opportunity kissed him reassuringly, I hoped, and very hotly, I was sure.

"I'll come and find you when I'm done."

"All right. Stay calm and don't lose your temper."

I chuckled, he knew me so well. I reassured him, "I won't."

With another kiss and a petting hand over his tail I turned to leave.

His gold eyes flashed in hunger and I found myself pressed against him again. My lips to his, his hands on my side, keeping me away. It was my turn to growl.

"Go," he murmured. "Don't keep your father waiting, Hikaru."

My name on his lips turned me to mush. I stopped kissing him; if it was this hard to leave his mouth, how was I gonna let go of all of him.

It took all my strength to go in search of my father, leaving him there grinning at me.

**September2009©MarinLiliz**


	8. Pregnant Belly

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite.

**Summary:** What is it with people and touching a pregnant belly?

**Warnings:** AU | Mpreg

**A/N: **Something I found in my notebook yesterday. I remember writing it but totally forgot to post it and since I haven't posted anything in a month...^^'''Incidentally there should be another chapter of Building from the ashes by the weekend, if anyone is interested.;]

Thank your for reviewing: ferler | Larkfall and everyone else who has been following anonymously but adding this to their alert list. ^___^

**

* * *

[Pregnant Belly]**

I am walking down the street heading to the Division's barracks and have to stop every other step to talk to people I have never seen before or people I merely exchange a few words with in my entire life. And here I stand having to answer absurd questions about my life.

My very private life. They always snicker when mentioning Renji and how you were conceived.

Renji is you father, by the way, the one that gave you to me. That made you possible to exist. I assume he will insist you call him dad or some other ridiculous moniker. I shall be father.

Anyway, the women are the worst, giggling absurdly and wanting to pat my belly. You.

What is it with people and touching a pregnant belly? When have I ever been approachable? When have I ever given off the impression I am amenable to being touched.

Never! That's when! And especially not now that I have you in me. I Do Not Want To Be Touched!

But do people listen to me? Do people notice my glare? Do they not perceive my exasperation as they try to feel you moving and kicking through my skin? Even Zaraki has tried it. ZARAKI!!!

That Renji does it, I understand; he has something to do with my pregnant belly, something to do with you. But everyone else is just too much. They coo and pet and fuss and ask the most inane of questions and actually expect me to answer them and look happy about it. And have the audacity of saying I am not happy. Of stating I am not happy by the existence of you!

I am overjoyed about it. You. I just do not show it to the world. Renji knows I am happy and he is the only one that needs to know and see it.

I fight a sudden urge to roll my eyes as yet another idiot asks me if she can touch my belly. I deny it. Only Renji is ever allowed to touch my belly. Me. Us. She huffs her disdain and wanders off. Good riddance!

If it is like this now, I do not want to think what it will be like when you are born. Hopefully it is just fascination with the pregnancy. A pregnant man is not seen every day, I concede.

But if not, my child, we will have to move somewhere where people are not so dim-witted and do not turn into cooing idiots at the sight of a child. Slim chance in finding such a place, I know.

Renji is here now. Cooing and talking to you. Well **he** is allowed. He kisses you and explores the belly, waiting for you to kick. He has an uncanny ability to predict where you will strike next but you aim for the kidneys this time.

The hitch in my breath lets him know where you have hit. He sooths my back with warm hands and chases the pain away. It is a good pain, it means you are – pay no mind to the cliché and bad pun – alive and _kicking_.

And then the hands run up my spine, stop by my shoulders and down my chest – that will never produce milk but that feels oversensitive and sore – before wandering back to you.

He kisses you again and then kisses me. And I am happy.

He knows.

I know.

You know.

That is all that matters.

Goodbye for now, baby. The rest is not for children.

.

**October2009©MarinLiliz**


	9. Sandbox Xmas

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite, save a few OC's, product of fangirl brainstorming. The Sandbox Society universe was invented by Bosska, Gokuma, Marianek, and MarinLiliz

Just a little Sandbox doodle to wish you all a **Merry Christmas**.

* * *

"Hey, are you all set?" Hikaru asks.

A choir of replies echoes in the Christmas decorated room:

"YEAH!" Ren yells.

"Yes!" Hitsuji and Kaoru scream.

"Hmm-hum," Masaki hums.

"Well, I think Taiki is missing," Yuu says, looking around.

"How did you manage to lose a toddling baby?" Hikaru asks incredulous.

"Well he's a baby, neh? It's not like he's going to sing, anyway," Ren adds with a bored huff.

"Are _you_ going to tell Ken-chan that you lost his baby?"

"Hmm... well..." Ren fidgets imagining Ken-chan's reaction.

"I've found Taiki," Susumu's muffled voice says from behind the bright-lighted tree.

"You're a life saviour, Susumu. Thank you!" Hikaru says as the fox boy blushes and smiles shyly. "Well then, are you ready now?" The choir replies again but less enthusiastically:

"Guess so."

"Yeah!"

"A-Ok!" says Hitsuji.

"What th'...?" Hikaru asks perplexed.

"It means, 'Yes'. Just get on with it, Hikaru!" Ren answers for the smaller boy.

"Oh well! Then on my count: One, Two, Three!"

There's a small ruckus in the back and a few of the smaller kids stagger unsteadily but all manage to stay upright.

"Ren! Stop pushing them!" Hikaru commands.

"I'm not Ren! I'm Yuu," one of the twins says.

"No, you are not!" an identical face replies.

"Tattletale!" Ren calls his brother, annoyed.

"Will you, children, behave?" Hikaru bellows with a very Kuchiki scowl on his face.

"ACK! Like you're not a kid yourself!" both Ren and Yuu cry, affronted.

"If there isn't anyone in charge we will never finish this before Christmas." It seems to make sense to everyone so Hikaru continues. "Okay now. Again on three: One, Two, Three!"

"WE WISH YOU A ... " Some start.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS..." Hitsuji sings at the top of his lungs.

"UUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Taiki joins Hitsuji, if not on the song at least in intensity.

"Hey, Taiki, it's okay. Don't cry," Susumu begs softly to the baby in his arms, rocking slightly to distract him. Everyone else is under Hikaru's wrath.

"Why on All Soul's Names were you singing "JINGLE BELLS" for, Hitsuji?"

"'Cos it's much more fun!" Hitsuji stomps his foot to the ground, petulantly.

"But we agreed to the other one!" Hikaru cries nearing a breakdown.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Ren snickers.

Hikaru turns red but everyone else just laughs.

"Hehehe..."

"Hihihihi, Ren said knickers," Kaoru says from behind the hand covering his mouth; Yuu's hand.

"ARGH!" Hikaru explodes but then thinks it over clearly and states calmly, "Again on my count. One, Two, Three:"

_**WE WISH YOU A **__**M**__**E**__**R**__**R**__**Y **__**C**__**H**__**R**__**I**__**S**__**T**__**M**__**A**__**S**__**,**_

_**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,**_

_**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,**_

_**AND A **__**H**__**A**__**P**__**P**__**Y **__**N**__**E**__**W**__** Y**__**E**__**A**__**R**__**!**_

2010©MarinLiliz

_**

* * *

**_In case you have forgotten: ^_^  
- Hikaru and Kaoru's parents are Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya.  
- The twins', Ren & Yuu, parents are Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro.  
- Susumu's parents are Komamura Sajin and Tousen Kaname.  
- Masaki and Hitsuji'sparents are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.  
-Taiki's parents are Zaraki Kenpachi and Yamada Hanatarou


End file.
